List of Ben 10 Classics episodes
There’s a List of episodes of Ben 10 Classics on Cartoon Network from January 14, 2006 to November 14, 2014. Season 1 (2006-2008) #And Then They Were 10/Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #The Krakken/Permanent Retirement January 21, 2006 #The Hunted/Tourist Trap February 4, 2006 #Kevin 11/The Alliance February 18, 2006 #The Last Laugh/Lucky Girl March 4, 2006 #A Small Problem/Side Effects March 18, 2006 #Secrets/Truth June 3, 2006 #The Big Tick/Framed June 17, 2006 #Gwen 10/Grudge Match June 30, 2006 #Galactic Enforces/Camp Fear July 14, 2006 #Ultimate Weapon/Tough Luck July 28, 2006 #The Lurk Below/Ghostfreaked Out August 11, 2006 #Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray/Back with a Vengeance August 25, 2006 #Ben 10,000/Midnight Madness December 2, 2006 #Change of Face/Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #Benwolf/Super Alien Buddy Hero Adventures February 17, 2007 #Game Over/Under Wraps March 10, 2007 #The Unnaturals/Monster Weather March 24, 2007 #The Return/Be Afraid of the Dark April 14, 2007 #The Visitor/Perfect Day July 14, 2007 #Divided We Stand/Don’t Drink the Water July 28, 2007 #Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #Big Fat Alien Wedding/Ben 4 Good Buddy September 22, 2007 #Ready to Rumble/Ken 10 October 6, 2007 #Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #Hijacked Break/Hero Generation February 16, 2008 #The Negative 10/Goodbye and Good Riddance February 23, 2008 Alien Force (2008-2010) #28 Ben 10 Returns April 24, 2008 #29 Everybody Talks About the Weather/Kevin’s Big Score May 8, 2008 #30 All That Glitters/Max Out May 22, 2008 #31 Pier Pressure/What Are Little Girls Made of? June 5, 2008 #32 The Gauntlet/Paradox July 3, 2008 #33 Be Knighted/Plumbers’ Helpers July 17, 2008 #34 X = Ben + Two July 24, 2008 #35 Radio Survival Skill Dazed August 28, 2008 #36 Darkstar Rising/Alone Together October 16, 2008 #37 Good or Bad Copy/Save the Last Dance November 6, 2008 #38 Undercover/Pet Project November 20, 2008 #39 Grounded/Voided December 4, 2008 #40 Inside Man/Birds of a Feather March 12, 2009 #41 War of the Words March 26, 2009 #42 Unearthed/Sleepaway Pursuit April 2, 2009 #43 Vengeance of Vilgax September 24, 2009 #44 Inferno/Simple October 8, 2009 #45 Gold/Vreedle Vreedle October 15, 2009 #46 Singlehanded/Is All Else Fails October 29, 2009 #47 In Charm’s Way/Ghost Town November 19, 2009 #48 Ben 10: Alien Animated Swarm Stars November 27, 2009 #49 Trade Off/Busy Box December 10, 2009 #50 Con of Rath/Primus January 14, 2010 #51 Destroy All Aliens January 21, 2010 #52 Time Heals/Secret of Chromastone January 28, 2010 #53 Above and Beyond/Vendetta March 11, 2010 #54 The Final Battle March 26, 2010 Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) #55 Fame/Duped April 26, 2010 #56 Hit Em Where They Live/Video Games May 10, 2010 #57 Escape From Aggregor/Too Hot to Handle May 24, 2010 #58 Andreas’ Fault/Fused June 7, 2010 #59 Hero Time/Map of Infinity June 21, 2010 #60 Ultimate Aggregor/Reflected Glory October 11, 2010 #61 Deep/Where the Magic Happens October 25, 2010 #62 Perplexahedron/The Forge of Creation November 8, 2010 #63 Nor Iron Bars a Cage/Enemy of My Enemy November 22, 2010 #64 Absolute Power November 29, 2010 #65 Transmogrification of Eunice/Eye of the Beholder February 14, 2011 #66 The Viktor Spilers/The Big Story March 14, 2011 #67 Girl Trouble/Revenge of the Swarm March 21, 2011 #68 Creature from Beyond/Basic Training April 4, 2011 #69 It’s Not Easy Being Gwen/Ben 10,000 Returns April 18, 2011 #70 Moonstruck/Prisoner Number 775 is Missing May 2, 2011 #71 The Purge/Simian Says September 26, 2011 #72 Greetings from Techadon/Flame Keepers’ Circle October 10, 2011 #73 Double or Nothing/Perfect Girlfriend October 24, 2011 #74 Ultimate Sacrifice/The Widening Gyre November 14, 2011 #75 Mother of All Vreedles/Knight to Remember December 5, 2011 #76 Solitary Alignment/Inspector 13 February 6, 2012 #77 Enemy of My Frenemy/Couples Retreat February 20, 2012 #78 Catch a Falling Star/The Eggman Cometh February 27, 2012 #79 Night of the Living Nightmare/Beginning of the End March 12, 2012 #80 Ultimate Enemy Ending March 26, 2012 Ben 10: Omniverse #The More Things Change October 1, 2012 #Cosmic Galactic Rising October 8, 2012 #A Jolt From The Past October 15, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 23, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You October 29, 2012 #It Was Them November 5, 2012 #So Long and Thanks For All the Smoothies! November 12, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 19, 2012 #Speeded Out of the Game November 26, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey December 3, 2012 #Outbreak December 10, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 17, 2012 #Gone Fishin’ December 24, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s January 7, 2013 #Malefactor January 14, 2013 #Arrested Development January 21, 2013 #Bros in Space January 28, 2013 #Ben Again February 4, 2013 #Store 23 February 11, 2013 #Special Delivery February 18, 2013 #21 Showdown February 25, 2013 #22 Handle With Care of Road Trip March 4, 2013 #23 Tummy Trouble March 18, 2013 #24 Vilgax Must Croak! March 25, 2013 #25 While You Were Away! April 1, 2013 #26 The Frogs of War April 8, 2013 #27 Generator Hex Heroes United April 15, 2013 #28 Rules of Engagement April 22, 2013 #29 Rad April 29, 2013 #30 Evil’s Encore September 23, 2013 #31 Thank God It’s Saturday September 30, 2013 #32 Food Around the Corner October 7, 2013 #33 O Mother Where Art Thou? October 14, 2013 #34 Return to Forever October 21, 2013 #35 Mud Is Thicker Than Water October 28, 2013 #36 OTTO Motives November 4, 2013 #37 The Ultimate Heist November 11, 2013 #38 A Fistful of Brains November 18, 2013 #39 For a Few Brains More November 25, 2013 #40 Max’s Monster December 2, 2013 Season 3 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #42 Mystery Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #43 Bengeance is Mine March 3, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #45 Animo Crackers March 17, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party April 7, 2014 #47 Charmed, I’m Sure! April 14, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 21, 2014 #49 Catfight April 28, 2014 #50 Collect This May 5, 2014 #51 And Then There Were None May 12, 2014 #52 And Then There Was Ben June 6, 2014 #53 The Vengers June 13, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! June 20, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil June 27, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 July 4, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros July 11, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson July 18, 2014 #59 Power Struggle Aliens July 25, 2014 #60 Weapon XI August 1, 2014 #61 Clyde Five August 8, 2014 #62 Rook Tales August 15, 2014 #63 Charm School August 22, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 29, 2014 #65 Fight at the Museum September 5, 2014 #66 Breakpoint September 12, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey September 19, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania September 26, 2014 #69 Wild Truth of Heatblast October 3, 2014 #70 It’s a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World October 10, 2014 #71 From Hedorium to Eternity October 17, 2014 #72 Stuck on You October 24, 2014 #73 Let’s Do the Time War Again! October 29, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos November 7, 2014 #75 Third Time’s a Charm November 24, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 25, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 26, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 27, 2014 #79 The End of an Era November 28, 2014 #80 A New Dawn December 5, 2014